The Sparticle Mystery: Season 2 my version
by wolfie18
Summary: the gang is traveling to the nexus but what does an old myth have to do with it


**The sparticle mystery 2**

**A/N THE POWERSTATIONS HAVE BEEN TURNED OF BY THE ADULTS **

The sparticles sighed as they stepped into the spartie van, they had come so close to bringing the adults back. Sadiq was worried if his tribe could survive another quest. They were running low on food and space and that was before Tia, Jeffery, Liam, Frankie, Meg and Callum joined in on the quest. Would they be able to cope? Sure they were strong but this quest would be a lot longer than the last one. Part of him wanted to be happy for the fact they got them back for a few minutes, for Kat and Callum and Tia and Jeffery getting together, for the fact Reese was alive and well and for the fact the tribe would be together for longer. However part of him was scared. Scared that they all might die in the process of getting the adults back. He pushed his way negative thought away for the time being he would dwell on them when they were in a safer environment. Nowhere was safe, not right now. He jumped in the spartie van and drove away determinate to find a covered up place for them to rest the hard day's work and plan the next move tomorrow.

Reese was feeling really guilty, if they had let her finish the adults would all be here and would be on their way home. Not finding the quantum nexus. Maybe this time it would work. If it didn't then she would start to get homesick but her parents didn't really care they only put up with her since she was their only child. She would be fine with Kat, Sadiq and the others she just needed to get used to it. Hopefully the nexus did not require any of her powers. Right now she needed a very long sleep.

Kat was having mixed feelings. She was depressed that she had failed meaning the adults would be in the parallel dimension for longer. She happy that she had kissed Callum and the power plants were switched of. Maybe this adventure would be ok. It would be longer but maybe it would be easier. Probably not. What Doomsday Dora had said really rung in her mind _it will open secrets beyond science _but Kat could not recall anything that was beyond science. Well except one story her father told her when she was a little girl. It was about of a family of six, 5 sons and 1 daughter, of them had different powers but nothing too extraordinary. For example one of their powers was music. They lived in the normal world .nobody knew exactly who they were but everyone called them the Prodigies. What fascinated her so much about the is that there was no scientific explanation for the. Could they be the secret? Problem was only the girl was 14 at the time the sparticle project was switched on. Would she be enough?

Holly was finding everything very confusing. First of all Reese had proven she really had powers and almost been destroyed by electricity just like Muna. Second of all the adults came and went in matter of 3 minutes well 2 minutes , there was another quest so the sparticle were still together. The last one she was happy about. But she was feeling very down as she had not seen her parents but actually only Kat had seen her father. Oh well maybe this quest would be cushier.

Jordan was settling down in some cushions next to Ami and Jeffery telling his brother of their adventures and in return his. He was excited and shocked. Excited that his brother was joining them for yet another quest and he and Jeff were getting a lot more freedom then they were used to. Shocked that Jeff had gotten together with Tia. He was shocked but happy for him. He was hoping that when this was over their parents would understand that his brother was very independent.

Ami was feeling calm. He enjoyed telling their adventures with Jordan his new best friend. He enjoyed being free. Jordan and Jeffery thought their parents were strict but his would let him out of the house unless it was for school, gymnastics or a trip. He hoped his parents would be a lot more relaxed with him after this. Probably not, they would probably ground him. But right now he was not going to let get to him, he had a real family in the sparticles.

Jeffery was happy and at peace. He was back with his brother and actually taking part in the quest. Also he and Tia had finally kissed and gotten together. Maybe his parents will see him for who he really is, who everyone else had seen him as, and who Tia has seen him as. They, his parents, treated him as if he was a baby but he wasn't he was a mature, independent 14 year old. He was happy and hopefully it would stay that way. However he wondered what this would bring.

Liam was happy his mum was going to see his adventures with his new friends. He wanted really to see her and hug her and apologise for being rude to her. Right now he was going to relax as these next few weeks where going to be for. Maybe they would find somewhere nice to stay for a while.

Frankie was worried. Would she, Liam, Tia and Jeffery going to be left behind again? Would the adults ever return? Would they ever find a safe environment? She sure hoped so. She was sick of being left behind and in an unsafe position. She was going to prove that she was as good as Kat and Sadiq, she loved her brother but really he treated her as if she was a very small child.

Callum was feeling determinate. Determinate to prove himself worthy to his girlfriend. Determinate to prove himself to the rest of the gang if he had not already. Sure they had started on the wrong foot but that was going to change. They could trust him now. He looked over to Tia he was sure he had seen her somewhere before. He was certain he had. He would just have to ask her later. Right now back to Kat!

Meg was feeling nervous and uncomfortable. Everyone else knew each other whilst she was new. As well as this she had made the Sparticle project fail. She was very nervous as they needed the female Prodigy. Would they find her? Well she would know in time. She was positive she would be able to as something about Tia drew her to her.

Tia was feeling scared and happy. Happy that Jeff had kissed her. But scared that they would find out who she was she knew Callum and Meg recognised her faintly and Kat knew of the tale. She was fine for now. Her fear would get worse the closer they got Cobra had told her about the nexus and how it could be horrible for her. She knew these roads from somewhere, she just knew it. Then it clicked her old house was close by and it was high security. They would be fine there for a few weeks. She would tell Sadiq in the morning but right now she would cuddle with Jeff.

**A/N: sorry it crap I wrote whilst watching im a celebrity get me out of her. Review!**


End file.
